


Truth or Dare

by L4sht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael and Calum are litte shits - they mean well tho, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: It was a single question that started it all. A single question that brought Ashton's world crumbling down, and a single question that fixed it too.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I love truth or dare aus! They're some of my favs, this was posted on Wattpad under @-Night-Stalker-

It was a simple question that started it all. Which was the worst, how was one simple question able to fuck Ashton up this much?

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the question that was the prior reason to Ashton's internal crisis - but rather the action. It had started out easy, Ashton among with another ten people had been sitting in a circle, and suddenly some dude had been screaming "truth or dare!" That's how it began.

No one started on the heavy stuff right away. It started easy as, do you have a crush? Who is the hottest person in the room? Kiss the person to your left on the cheek or mix coffee and cola, and drink it. Simple stuff.

Until it was Ashton's turn.

Michael had decided to pull the biggest dick move in the entire world's history, by asking him a simple question.

"Ashton, truth or dare?" Judging by Michael's smirk, Ashton could tell this wouldn't go smoothly. Ashton knew exactly why, as well.

Once Ashton had been stupid and admitted his huge crush, on his best friend - Luke. Who was too oblivious to notice, luckily. Ashton had thought he could play it cool, by choosing truth. Play it safe, but Ashton knew exactly what Michael had in mind. 

If Ashton chose truth, Michael would ask him the question of who his crush was. And no fucking way Ashton was admitting his crush on Luke in front of Luke. And if Ashton would tell Luke about his crush on him, he wouldn't tell him in front of a crowd, playing truth or dare.  
Ashton had some dignity.

So to save himself, he chose dare.

"Dare," he said but regretted it immediately when he saw the smirk on the red-haired boy. Michael was getting it later. 

"I dare you to sit on Luke's lap the rest of the game," Michael said, and he could hear the crowd shout, but the sound was blurred out. All Ashton could hear was his heart beating in his ears, and he could literally feel the blood being drained from his face. He was shocked, to cut it short.

His eyes darted to Luke's to see if his blond friend was okay with it, and his face was equally shocked, but soon he cracked a smile, and Ashton hated how Luke didn't say anything about it. Luke should say something about not wanting another male in his lap, but the blue-eyed boy said nothing.

"Get a move on it," Michael said, and the brunet was literally pushed in the direction Luke was. and that's how Ashton ended in Luke's lap, trying not to move to prevent the situation to become more awkward and uncomfortable. But if that was it, it would have been easy. Michael had more in storage for him. Sadly.

"Luke, truth or dare?" Calum asked, and Ashton hoped Luke would move so he didn't have to sit in Luke's lap anymore. But that wasn't it.

"Dare," the blond answered quickly, and Ashton hated the grin on the raven-haired's face. That little fucker was in on it too. Ashton didn't know what Michael and Calum had planned, but their plan involved trying to get Ashton and Luke close and make them uncomfortable.

The honey brunet wanted to scream at his best friend that he should've chosen truth, but he had no right to say so. If he had chosen truth, he wouldn't be sitting in Luke's lap, but then again if he'd chosen truth everyone, including Luke, would know about his feelings towards the blond.

"I dare you to make a hickey on Ashton's neck," Calum said, and Ashton was surprised of how loud the gasp that left his mouth was. What the actual fuck.  
Ashton didn't want a hickey, especially from Luke. Because that would give him false hope. He just needed to remind himself that Luke was a friend, not a boyfriend. Which was kind of hard because of the devil duo, Michael and Calum.

"What?" was all that came out of Luke's mouth, but Ashton could tell he was shocked as well. Who wouldn't be?

"Dude, it's his best friend," a guy exclaimed.

"You have to do it," another one exclaimed. Ashton knew Luke had to, he'd already used up his one pass, and couldn't refuse. And Ashton would've passed this one up if he had a pass. 

He'd used his one up as well. Calum and Michael took full advantage of this, those fuckers.

With one motion Luke had changed the direction Ashton was sitting in. Now facing Luke instead of the crowd. A blush painted his cheeks as his hazel eyes looked into Luke's blue, but he kept his mouth shut, and tried to focus on something else. 

The room was dead silent as Luke's plump lips were softly pressed against Ashton's sun-kissed skin. Ashton didn't dare look at Luke and tried to focus on the white-painted wall behind the two of them. He couldn't let this get to him, because Luke had no interest in him.

Ashton could feel his gaze wandering to Luke, where the boy's lips kissed up his neck, before settling on a spot. He shut his eyes together and hoped it was over soon. Secretly enjoying the feeling of Luke kissing his neck. After all, it had been a secret wish for several months now, but this wasn't the way Ashton had imagined getting his wish achieved. 

It didn't take Luke long to suck on his skin, and slightly bite it, trying to leave a purple, or at least a red mark for everyone to see. Ashton wouldn't lie and say it was uncomfortable, because he very much enjoyed having Luke this close. But it was awkward. 

Everyone was watching him with intense eyes, and Ashton triefd to fight back a moan. Fuck his sensitive neck, and fuck Luke as well for making him feel this way. But most of all, fuck Michael and Calum for doing this to them. Their friendship had been going steady for almost ten years, but Ashton couldn't blame it if their friendship went downhill from today on.

Soon Luke finished up, thankfully, because Ashton was unsure how long he could possibly hold back a moan. And Ashton's neck had now a big, red mark. Which Luke almost seemed proud of, in a strange way.

The game moved on from the couple, and Ashton was displeased with his new mark. "Luke," he hissed to the blond, making sure no one else could hear them. "What the fuck, this is too high for me to cover up."

Ashton didn't expect an apology that's for sure, but he'd didn't expect Luke to shrug and say; "I guess life's like that sometimes." Which Luke did, it seemed like he made the hickey there on purpose. Making sure Ashton couldn't cover it up, but that'd be strange. Because they're like brothers, Luke had no romantic feelings towards Ashton.

His mind was elsewhere, to caught up on thinking how he'd pay pack Michael and Calum, so he didn't hear the question from Michael. Luke had to be the one nudge him to get his focus on Michael.

"What?" Ashton asked his red-haired friend, which only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I said: truth or dare?"

Hesitantly Ashton replied, "dare." Ashton was not more ready to admit his crush now than he was last time, but now he'd seen what Calum and Michael could do.

"I dare you to kiss Luke," Michael said, happy with himself coming up with a so unoriginal dare, that could still cause such terror. And that's exactly what fucked Ashton up.

He had to kiss his best friend. Not sit on his lap, not get a hickey from him, but kiss him. The only real border between really close friends and a dating couple. Boyfriends kissed you, friends didn't. But here Michael was, asking him. No, making him cross that border.

Ashton was about to say something, complain, shout, cry or do something, but Luke beat him to it. "Will you guys quit it?" Luke said, and Ashton could hear that Luke was holding back a sob. They'd been friends for ten years, of course, Ashton could recognize Luke's "sad voice". 

"Yeah, I like Ashton, very funny guys. But it's just mean to give me false hope, to give me the feeling on how it's to date Ashton when I'm not. You're acting like a bunch of assholes," Luke said, and Ashton froze.

Luke likes him? 

Ashton was about say something, but Luke cut him off, probably scared of rejection. He didn't believe what he was hearing, that Luke liked him as well. When did that happen? When did Luke, the sexy motherfucker who could have anyone he wanted, start to like Ashton that loser everyone just tolerated because Luke's his best friend? When?

Had pigs learned to fly?

"Luke, we're doing it because everyone else can see you're in love with each other, except the two of you," Calum said, and Michael agreed quickly.

"We're sor-.." Michael started but got interrupted.

"It's rude fucking with someone's emotions, just leave it," Luke said annoyed, and pushed Ashton off his lap before he stood up and walked away. Ashton was quick to follow, not letting Luke go before the two of them had talked.

"Luke," Ashton shouted after the blond, trying to catch up to him. But damn Luke and his long legs. Ashton didn't catch up before the two of them stood outside of Michael's house.

"Luke," Ashton said, already tired. Maybe he should consider working out more? "Wait up."

"What do you want, Ash? What could you possibly want from me?" Luke snapped at him, "I'm sorry for snapping," Luke quickly apologized. Just because Luke was irritated, it didn't mean that Luke should let his irritation out on Ashton, Ashton had done him nothing.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" Ashton asked carefully, "are you in love with me?"

"I- yeah. Yeah, I am," Luke admitted, looking so insecure and small at that moment. Even though Luke was 6'4. "But don't worry, Ash. I won't let it ruin our friendship," Luke promised quickly. So scared of being rejected. He didn't want to lose Ashton, even if he could only have Ashton as a friend.

"I like you too," Ashton said.

"Of course you like me, we're best friends for fuck's sake," Luke said. Not catching the real meaning of the words.

"No, Luke I like you, as in I have feelings for you. I'm in love with you," Ashton said, and was so scared of being rejected, still when he knew that Luke had admitted feeling the same. But what if it was a prank, or Luke didn't want him in that way? It was stupid to think that way, but Ashton couldn't help it.

The blond said nothing, instead, he pulled Ashton into a kiss. A better way of saying what he wanted to say, because sometimes words just isn't enough.


End file.
